Prisoner Talks
by mysteryNobodie
Summary: Shego is in charge of guarding the prisoners, but unfortunately the two teens bring up a PERSONAL topic to the "prisoner talks" - Drakken x Shego


She hated this part of the job. The "Shego, guard the prisoners while I finish the what´s-its-name-crazy-machine for our plan" part of the job.  
It was boring and just listening to the cheerleader and the buffoon was super annoying. Shego read some magazine while sometimes glancing at the pair of teens trapped behind bars.  
"Hey, Shego!" Kim Possible suddenly called her.  
She turned to her, putting the magazine down for a minute.  
She was obviously trying to distract her, Shego noticed.  
"What?" Shego replied "I told you already, there´s no way out… so just try to enjoy your final moments quiet and make my job easier, ok?"  
She was already going to turn back to her reading when Ron called her.  
"If you´re trying to get rid of us why not doing it now?"  
She couldn´t believe she had to take that crap. Goodness, why couldn´t he let the henchmen guard them?  
"Look" she started "if it was up to me, you´d be finished already, but that blue idiot INSISTED in letting you live to see him take over the world"  
"Drakken? What´s up with you and him anyway? Why do you work for him when you´re so much better than him? I mean, you´d sure be fine on your own, right?" Ron asked before being cut off by Shego.  
"He pays well"  
"He pays well?" Ron continued "But you´re like, one of the best thieves in the world! You could rob any bank more than a time and get rich in a second!"  
Shego sighed. The buffoon was apparently smarter than he seemed.  
"Drakken… he´s just a good friend who helped me when I needed, so I`m kind of… repaying him for that"  
It was true, when she had left her brothers she had nothing and when she met him, he was the one who helped her. As much as she hated to admit, if it weren´t for Drakken, she´d be a bit lost. He had offered her first job has his sidekick, offered her a home and even paid her food.  
When she turned her attention back to the pair, Ron and Kim were smirking.  
"I think you like him" Kim smiled.  
"Me and Drakken?" Shego laughed "Please."  
Shego felt the urge to kill Kim rising. She DID NOT like Drakken. She couldn´t. Neither did Drakken have romantic interest in her, not that it mattered much… the modulator incident made it clear. When she "was in love" with him, Drakken had freaked out. Not that she cared, even if it did make her wonder sometimes. Although he´d explained that he freaked out a little because he knew something wasn´t right with her. But still, it didn´t matter.  
They were, at top, friends. Co-workers. Employer and employee. Partners. Partners… Drakken never called her his partner… she was his sidekick, his assistant, his "bodyguard"… never his partner… she must have been lost in the last thought for a while because when she snapped out of it Kim was grinning even more.  
"So you do like him!" Kim almost shouted.  
What´s up with that cheerleader, anyway? Was she a mind reader or something? Wait, what? Was she really thinking of Drakken in a romantic way? Oh, crap…she accidentally whispered his name silently. Apparently the buffoon heard her. Beautiful.  
"AH, I KNEW IT! YOU LIKE HIM" Ron shouted.  
What the hell! Were the buffoon and Possible losing it? Were they trying to get her fired or something? Why were they talking so loud like that? Drakken might hear them and… wait, what did she care? She had to shut them up.  
"SHUT UP, YOU TWO! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"  
"HEY, YOU´RE BLUSHING! I KNEW IT" Kim shouted.  
Was she really blushing? Geez… what was wrong with her? She DOES NOT BLUSH, ever. Never.  
"WHAT IF I AM? WHAT IF I LIKE HIM, UH?! WHAT DO YOU EVEN CARE?! HELL, I LOVE HIM!"  
The room suddenly fell silent.  
Shego blushed deeply realizing what she said. She had snapped.  
Kim and Ron just stared.  
This felt awkward.  
Couldn´t get any weirder than thi—  
"You love who?" Drakken asked her, entering by the door behind her.  
No…no…no, this can´t be happening… how long has he been there…  
"Shego, what the hell is going on? What´s all this screaming?"  
She couldn´t face him, she just stared at the floor, her back turned to him.  
"Shego?" he called her.  
She tried to leave, but he grabbed her arm before she could run.  
"Shego?" he tried again.  
Damn him.  
"Are you ok?"  
Damn him, that naïve idiot.  
"Shego, please, I´m worried about you"  
"WHAT?!" she roared, facing him. Her face was blushing deeply, he noticed (and it was hard not to, even for him). And then it was his turn to blush.  
"S-shego…who…who do you…love?"  
Crap.  
She just stared at the floor, embarrassed. And he immediately understood.  
"I-I…" he started "I…l-love…you…" he finally said.  
What did he say?  
"…I just… d-didn´t know…a-and I was afraid t-to tell you because I didn´t …I didn´t want you to leave, and ruin things between us and—"  
She cut him off with a kiss.  
But then when she pulled away she noticed Kim and Ron were escaping.  
They both tried to stop the pair, but the teens ended up escaping.  
"Good to see you two settled things down!" Ron shouted before disappearing with Kim.  
Drakken and Shego stared at the place from which the teens escaped.  
"You know, this is all your fault, Dr. D" Shego told him with a smile.


End file.
